Rescue Engine
'Rescue Engine '''is the eleventh episode of the twentieth season. Plot Ernest the Mountain Engine had been in the Steamworks for a while now. He was longing to get back to work. All the company he had in the Steamworks was of Victor, Kevin and Henry, who was still being repaired after the incident at Henry's Tunnel a couple weeks ago. "Well, my friend. You're almost fixed. After so long," said Victor. "Thanks, Victor. I am looking forward to getting back to work," replied Henry. "I was talking to Ernest," replied Victor. "Oh." Ernest was pleased. Two days later, Ernest was given a new coat of paint. He was ready to go. David the J11 was sent to pick him up. Ernest was loaded onto his flat-truck and then they set off towards Kirk Machan. The rest of the Mountain Engines were pleased to see their old friend Ernest again, especially Wilfred and Culdee. Ernest was finally loaded onto the rails. "Ah! Its good to be home!" Ernest sighed. "Yeah. Its been busy since the railway reopened after the winter," said Wilfred. "Patrick's been complaining about all the extra work," agreed Culdee. "Luckily Shane Dooiney, Alaric and Eric have been quite useful in helping out." "Great. Well, I hope to get back to work now," said Ernest. However, things started out differently than he had imagined. Later, he collected his coach and went to the platform. He had to wait for the train coming from the Peel Godred Branch Line. "Bother. Where is that electric engine?" asked Ernest. "Patience, boy. We're a guaranteed connection," soothed his Driver. Twenty minutes late, but at last Jeff rolled into the station. "Sorry, Ernest. There was a little accident down at Killdane and it blocked the line." Finally, all the passengers were on board and Ernest set off. "Hopefully, I can make up for lost time," he thought. However, his chance for a good run were put to a stop at the next station. Eric had just arrived at the station and Patrick was preparing to descend when a gale started blowing! "Ah! All this wind!" cried Patrick. "He's speeding out of control!" cried Ernest. Ernest quickly puffed onto the line and start reversing to slow Patrick down. With his automatic brakes, the engines soon came to a stop. "Thanks," said Patrick. Then Shane Dooiney arrived. "Hey! What's going on?" "Sorry," replied Ernest. "Great, now I'm later than ever. Ernest was very late when he reached Culdee Fell. Later, he was glad to be back in his shed at Kirk Machan. The other Mountain engines had heard all about Ernest's day. "So," began Patrick, "how was your day?" "Did you enjoy it?" teased Alaric. "Yeah, yeah. So it didn't go well, but I'm still glad to be home again," replied Ernest. "Quite a rescue engine you are, huh?" added Culdee. Ernest just smiled, pleased to at least be back home with his friends. Characters *Henry *The Peel Godred Electric Engines (Jeff only) *Victor *Ernest *Wilfred *Culdee *Shane Dooiney *Patrick *Alaric *Eric *David (non-speaking role) *Kevin (non-speaking role) Locations *Sodor Steamworks *Kirk Machan *Culdee Fell *Henry's Tunnel (mentioned) Trivia *It is revealed that Henry is still in the Works after the incident in The Special Delivery. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes